What's My Name Agian?
by GoneBonkers
Summary: Has some curses later on.. Leo and Mickey were in a gruesome fight against the Foot when their peaceful life changed completely when they come in counter with a pretty, but deadly young lady.Will Master Splinter allow her to stay?
1. What's My Name Again?

One day a family of llamas was walking down a large steep hill. Then all of a sudden they all heard a loud bang. There was glass shattering and green ooze was covering the llama family. The llamas soon fainted from shock of being covered in ooze. One of the llamas awoke.

"Hey, Dude! She's awake!" The llama's eyes soon became focused.

"Ack!" The llama shrieked as the llama saw a large green turtle standing a few feet away.

"Oh my G-" the llama stopped in it's tracts. The llama stared down and examined its hoof.

"Oh my goodness, this…this isn't my hoof!" the llama stared at the new found objects.

"No, not exactly it's called a hand." Another muscular turtle walked in.

"A hand, but… why, why am I so... so white?" The llama paused and looked at the two turtles that were watching the scene.

"And your both so grass colored?" The turtle with a blue mask laughed.

"If you mean green, then yes we are!" He started laughing again.

"You're white because you're a human." This time the turtle with orange mask spoke.

"Not only a human but a human girl…" The blue masked turtle said while handing her black jeans and a red shirt. She looked down; she saw she was covered by a couple blankets. She reached took the clothing.

"Thank you," she said with a yawn. The turtles smiled and began to walk away so that she would be able to change in private.

"Uh, wait!" She called after them. The turtles turned around to face her.

"I don't know your names." She said. The turtles smiled and looked at each other.

"Where are our manners? Well, my name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo, I'm the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I am also the eldest brother." Leo finished with a bow.

"And I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, I'm the youngest brother, and dudette, I'm the party dude!" Mikey said while jumping up in the air. Leo sighs and shakes his head.

"What's your name?" Leo said still watching Mikey jump up and down.

"Um, my name is, uh…. Um," She hesitated.

"I don't actually know what my name is." She looked down, a bit ashamed of not knowing such an easy question. Mikey had stopped jumping and looked sad.

"Oh," Leo said sadly, he seemed to regret asking the question.

"Hey, I know, let's name her!" Mikey began jumping with joy again. Leo looked at the girl, she seemed to be quite pleased that she'll be given a name.

"Ok, let's see what your name should be."

**-Ok, Please Review! I promise it will get better! I just had to end this somehow! Thank you!**


	2. Kana, Yea, I Like It

Leo looked as though he was in deep thought. Mikey also had a very stern face. The girl just looked around. Her eyes fell upon a large TV screen. She turned her head around to face the back of the room. Her body shifted and the blankets had fallen.

'Oh yea,' She thought as she took the clothes that were provided for her. 'I guess I better change…' She looked up at the turtles. They were discussing what sounded like a bunch of names. She quickly took the shirt and lifted it over her head. She stood up and pulled the pants up with some difficulty. When she finally had finished putting the pants on, Leo and Mikey had finally agreed on a name that suited her best.

"OK, after a long discussion and after much consideration we came to the conclusion that," Leo stopped when he saw the girls totally confused look. He sighed.

"How do I say this? Well, we picked a name that we think you will enjoy." Leo said.

"I helped!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"We thought Kana might be a good name," Mikey said with a huge grin on his face.

"Kana" Kana said testing the words on her lips.

"I like that, Kana," Kana said still amazed at the feeling her lips get when she speaks.

"Great!" Leo said

"YAHOO!" Mikey said pulling Kana into a huge bear hug. Kana smiled. After a few minutes of this joyous moment, Kana began feeling a little numb.

'I can't breathe, air, air, I NEED AIR!' Kana began to slightly turn blue.

"Uh, Mikey, I think you better let her go before you cut her in two." Mikey paused and looked down at Kana whose face was light blue from the loss of air.

'Thank you Leo!' Kana thought. Mikey apologized about strangling her and let her go. Kana took a deep breath. Mikey gave a nervous laugh and looked at Leo.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strength…heh heh," Mikey said extremely nervous. Leo just shook his head.

"Hey, what's this?" Kana said as she carefully slid her fingers down the newly discovered object.

"Oh, it's a TV, you know, people watch TV to rot their brains out!" Mikey said, he mocked the last part.

"Rot your brains out?" Kana said while taking a huge step away from the screen of the TV. Mikey laughed and Leo got angry at him and hit him on the head with a telephone book.

"Not exactly, you can touch it and it won't hurt you." Leo tried to coax her back to the TV.

"Well, yeah, unless you get a shock from it." Mikey said with his back turned from his brother. Kana was now very confused about the whole concept of a Television. Mikey and Leo began fighting.

"Nice to see you guys still love each other." A strange new voice came from somewhere in the shadows.

"Can it be?" Mikey said as he turned to see the new person, Leo just murmured something under his breath, "Not again," Leo slapped his hand against his forehead.

"What? Where's the love?" The Man gave a laugh and began steeping out of the shadows. He was a tall man, about maybe 6 feet. He had a white mask on and was holding a baseball bat in his hands. Kana gasped as the man took his mask off.

"Casey, I should've known."


	3. Where Do Babies Come From?

"Casey? Who's Casey?" Kana chirped up. Everyone turned around to face Kana.

"Hey, who is the babe?" Casey winked at Kana.

"Casey, this is Kana, Kana, this is Casey." Leo said politely. Casey walked over to where Kana was standing; he stuck out his hand and said,

"Nice, to meet you!" Kana stared into Casey's eyes, then at his outstretched arm. She looked completely befuddled at his actions.

"Uh, you shake it," Casey said still smiling.

'What? Shake it? Well, ok if that's what I have to do.' Kana soon began shaking her whole body.

"Um, is she having a seizure?" Mikey whispered to Leo. Leo stared at Kana who was still shaking uncontrollably,

"I don't know, maybe it's a llama reflex or… something," Leo trailed off.

"Wait! No, no, that's not what I meant by 'shake it'," Casey said trying hard not to erupt laughing.

'Humans are so confusing…Or are they?' Kana thought.

"So tell me, what does it mean?" Kana said sitting down on the floor, waiting for Casey to explain things to her.

"Um, I guess when someone new meets you; you greet them with a hand shake." Casey said with a few chuckles in-between his words.

"Oh, so you mean like this," Kana stood up, she lifted her hand up. She paused and looked at Casey. He smiled and soon after picked his hand up, but before he was able to grasp Kana's hand, she began to shake her hand. Leo and Mikey soon began laughing at Casey's failed attempt to teach Kana something.

"Am I doing it correctly?" Kana said still shaking her hand like a crazy monkey.

"No, not really…" He quickly added in,

"But almost, you almost got it right!" Kana smiled and tackled Casey, knocking him to the ground. She began hugging him tightly and continuously thanked him.

"Hey, Leo, why is she tackling me?" Casey said trying to push Kana off of him.

"I think because she saw Mikey tackle me when he was happy, so I guess she takes it as a greeting." Leo choked back a laugh. Mikey was rolling on the ground laughing.

'What a loser, I know what it means to greet someone with a handshake. Loser, I'll make him pay…' Kana thought grimly. She stopped and sat on the floor next to Casey.

"So tell me Casey, can you teach me about… I don't know maybe, how babies are born?" Casey chocked and coughed loudly.

'Got him!' Kana smirked to herself.

"You want to know where babies come from." Casey asked.

"Of course I do! I want to learn about the miracles of life, oh, please Casey!" Kana began to beg. Mikey and Leo both waited to hear Casey's response.

"I don't know if I should tell you, I mean maybe Leo or Don would want to tell you." Casey looked pleadingly up at Leo. Leo turned to face Kana. Kana shook her head 'no' and winked. Leo got the picture.

"Nah, go ahead Casey, Don and I will wait until she wants to know something next time." Leo said shrugging his shoulders. Casey gulped. He turned to face Kana, who was patiently waiting for him.

"Well, I'm waiting," Kana said teasingly.

'Ha, there's no way he can weasel his way out of this!' Kana began laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Mikey said.

'Poop, I got to think fast!'

"Well, I am just so excited about all this new knowledge that I can hardly contain myself!" Kana forced a smile.

'Good thinking, now all I have to do is keep it cools,' Kana sighed as Casey began saying words she had never heard before.

"Casey, if you don't mind, please watch your language." Leo said sternly.

"Do you really want to know where babies come from?" Casey asked hopelessly.

"Yes, I do!" Kana said gleefully.

"No, I mean, DO YOU REEAALLLY WANT TO KNOW!" Casey said hoping that Kana would change her mind.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I do," Kana nodded her head. Casey looked as tough he might die of embarrassment.


	4. Poor Casey

Casey gave a nervous laugh. Kana just raised her eyebrows.

'Well, is he just going to stand there? What a loser…' Kana began getting impatient.

"So, Casey, cat got your tongue?" Kana said cunningly. Leo smirked and chuckled.

"Actually, I was just, um… making sure you were mentally prepared for what I'm about to tell you." Casey said in a mocking I-told-you-so. Kana shifted her weight and folded her arms.

"I'm waiting," Kana said in a sing-song voice. Leo stared ahead. He blinked and looked at Casey, who was sweating bullets. Leo shook his head. 'Wait, where's Mikey? He was here just a minute ago!' Leo thought as he looked around the room.

"Ok, here it goes, babies come from- the, err… STORK! Yea, yea that's it! Babies come from a stork!" Casey seemed proud of his answer. Kana's eye twitched slightly.

'Figures…' She thought grimly. Casey was laughing and wiping the sweat off of his head. Kana stood up and walked over to where Casey was sitting.

"Casey," Casey looked up at Kana. Her head was lowered. Kana lifted her hand and slapped Casey across his face. His hands instantly went to the part of the face that was stricken. 'Idiot…' Kana looked at Casey one last time. 'Is he… crying?' Casey's hands were covering his face. He was leaning in, so that his head was tucked in between his legs. 'Fudge' Kana slowly bent over Casey. She gradually lifted her hand and gently placed it on Casey's shoulder.

"Aw, Casey its ok, you don't have to pretend to be a man!" Kana said reassuringly.

"Pretending!" Casey yelled. Kana slowly nodded head.

"I'm not 'pretending'!" Casey's face was red from his raising temper and from Kana's latest attack. Kana and Casey both stood up and began having a stare down.

'Huh, were did he go?' Leo was very flustered.

'Aw, blubber nuggets,' Leo thought heatedly. He could barely make out what Casey and Kana were at each other's throats for. Leo began to panic,

'Oh, man, oh, man! I can't find him! Master Splinter will be very displeased with me when he finds out I lost him!' Leo started pacing the floor. Kana noted Leo's strange behavior,

'Hey, My grandma, Kamala, used to pace the ground when she was stressed. I wonder if Leo's going to be ok.' Kana thought sympathetically. Casey saw Kana looking at Leo, but he failed to understand why she was watching him, and instantly a wicked idea bounced into his head.

"So, you have a crush on Leo," Casey said in a hushed whisper. Leo heard something; he took a quick glance at the two. But then quickly looked away. Kana's face was twisted in disgust.

"Ew, that's just SICK!" Kana was absolutely repulsed by even the thought of liking Leo.

"If not Leo, then Who?"


	5. Then Who? I'll Tell You Who!

Then who? Who's this guy think he is? Pfft he is so not worth my time… Kana thought with deep hatred.

"I'm in love with Mr. Softy, ok! I'm in love the with that hot ice cream guy!" Kana sarcastically sighed.

"What! No way, I saw him first!"

"Huh?"

"Uh, I mean, ha I got you to admit your true feelings toward Mr. Softy!" He said with anime sweat drops running down his back. Kana stares at him for a second more. She then snaps her mouth to a closed position. Ok that was, a little, queer. She thought forcefully. I wonder if, nah he couldn't be could he. No! Casey Jones can not be… gay? Oh, crap! Why are all the hotties always gay! This always happens to me! Just my luck! Kana pouts. Well, at least he isn't gay enough to be walking around in a French maid dress… Damn! Kana sighs and looks up hopelessly. Casey turns to face Leo.

"What's wrong Leo? Something's the matter?"

"Uh, DUH! He wouldn't be all distressed if there wasn't something wrong you dumbass!" Kana snapped.

"Enough! We've got to find Mikey!" Leo said firmly.

"You're right! Let's find the little twit and blah, blah, blah!" Casey said heroically.

"Are you on steroids?" Kana asked.

"No! Why? You think I'm ripped don't you?" Casey said, flexing his muscles. Kana ignored Casey's failure to try and woo her with his "bulging" muscles.

"You know you like what you see." Casey said as the trio walked down the sewer pipes.

"Oh, yea, I'm so impressed Mr. Hulk," This time she laughed at Casey.

"Guys, keep it down, I got this bad feeling from this place." Leo said scoping the area for any signs of danger. Kana also looked around, but not understanding what Leo found to be so bad about it. Boy, Casey sure can work his body! What the! What the heck am I saying! Gross, did I just think of Casey being hot? Kana gulped. Shit, I'm in deep crud if this keeps up! Kana diverts her attention to anything but Casey.

"Hey, Kana," Casey gently touches her bared shoulder. Kana swallows hard,

"Oh no…"

**Please Leave a Comment, I need to know weither or not I should continuethis! Thanks! Bye!**


	6. This Outta be good

'Oh shit, he's touching me!' Kana joyously thought. She wanted to scream like a rabid fan girl, but she bit her tongue, knowing that would cause a huge scene. Kana sniffed the air, almost dog like. Her eyes widened, 'is he, turned on_?'_ She sniffed again. 'No, that can't beCasey who's getting turned on, but then who?'

"Hey, Kana," Casey said. She remained calm. She slowly turned to face Casey. He had an ear-to-ear smile. 'Aw, he's so cute.'

His face was glowing warmly, and all friendly. 'A little too friendly,' Kana decided.

'What's he up to?'

He looked like an angel, a slightly nervous angel, but still an angel.

'Damn It! It's ME who's getting turned on! Gah! What AM I THINKING! I can't be attracted to him! I can NOT forget about the mission… But, he's just so cute I can't- I HAVE to, I have no choice, I must…' She debated with herself. Casey's voice snapped her back to her senses.

"I have a, um, question to ask you…" He tugs on the collar of his shirt. Sweat beads began forming at the top of his temple.

"Ya know how you're a girl and all, and I'm a guy right,"

"Well, you're half right…" She rolled her eyes.

"And… uh, well, ya know how guys get these, um… what's the word… uh,"

"Emotions?" Leo said while rummaging through what looked like an abandoned garbage pale.

"ya, emotions, and well, I… uh, have these emotions, and um…" He stuttered.

"Spit it out already Casey, you're boring me to death…" Kana said kicking a coke can. He swallowed hard.

"Well, uh, hypothetically, let's say that um, my friend… 'Basey' had these, 'emotions' towards this really hot girl named uh, 'Lana', yeah! And I- 'Basey', wants to know how to tell 'Lana' that he likes her, but he's afraid that 'Lana' may not like me- HIM back."

'So he thinks I'm hot huh, well, yeah I can't say I blame him…' She runs a hand through her hair and smiles.

"So, you like me, don't you?" She says slyly.

"What!" He was shocked and appalled.

"You know you do…" She said teasingly.

"No I don't!"

"Uh-huh…"

"I don't! How did you get that crazy idea?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out... Basey." She joked.

"You were Basey, and I was naturally Lana…" She said coyly.

"No! You're right about me being Basey, but you were dead wrong about being Lana!" He said heatedly.

"Oh yea, then who's the girl then?" She challenged.

"I don't want to tell you…" He looked away. Kana felt this strange satisfaction deep in her gut.

"So there isn't another girl? Well isn't that surprising? Not!" Kana said with little sympathy.

"It's April! Ok? April O'Neil! Satisfied?" He said as he angrily slammed his fists against the sewer wall. Then he stalked off into a dark tunnel.

"Way to go; now you really cheesed him off." Leo said, placing a hand on Kana's shoulder.

"I don't want you're pity," She brushed Leo's arm off of her.

"I wasn't going to give you any,"

"Don't you have your brother to find?" She spat back.

"Right." He began to walk into another tunnel before he stopped and turned around to face Kana.

"You know, I wasn't going to say anything but I think maybe now I should, you're changing Kana, and I'm worried about you." He said quietly.

"You've only just met me… you hardly know me over a couple days, maybe even weeks, before I was conscious. What does it matter to you how I act?" She shrugged.

"Even though we only just met, I feel like i should be looking out for you-" He was cut off.

"I don't NEED you to look out for me, I don't NEED anyone! I'm perfectly fine looking out for myself!" She yelled at him. She turned her back to him. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone to protect her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He turned and left, leaving her alone, to think.

Hours Later

Back at home

"I'm worried," Leo said.

"What about?" Casey huffed.

"I'm worried about Kana; she's been out for a while"

"Didn't you tell me she was yelling at you to butt out?"

"Yes but, I don-"

"She doesn't want the help Leo, so don't force your worries on her!" Raph said.

"Yeah, I've had enough of her attitude!" Casey said coldly.

"I want her OUT!" Casey continued.

"We can't do that! She doesn't have any where else to go! We can't just throw her out onto the street?" Leo was dismayed.

"Why not, I'm sure another whore will take her in and show her the way of whores'." Casey said grimly. Leo looked as though he saw something most disgraceful. Raphael saw his brothers look and turned to Casey.

"That's harsh Case. She's not a whore..." Raph said.

"Thank you Raph," Leo sighed with relief.

"She's a mongrel, a bimbo, a Britney Spears… maybe even a Janet Jackson…" Raph gladly said. Kana walked in, the laughter shared between Raph and Casey halted.

"Hey guys…" She said quietly. Leo bit his tongue. 'I have to say something to see if she's alright… but,'

Kana smiled. But just as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

"I'm really sorry. I know I've been acting like a total bitch lately, but… I have a reason for acting like I did, will you forgive me?" She said with a sad smile.

"You have a reason?" Casey asked. Kana smiled and nodded her head.

"Then what is it?" Raph said sternly, he wasn't going to let her be forgiven without a good reason. Kana blushed several colors.

"I don't know if you know this but around here, people need to give their reasons for acting like jerks before they're forgiven." Casey said promptly. Kana stayed quiet.

"Well!" Raph blurted out. Kana bit her bottom lip. They were going to drag it out of her.

"Hah, like there really was a reason." Casey turned his head away. He's had enough of her.

"It's because, because…" Kana began. They looked at her; their eyes burrowing into her skin, causing her goose bumps. Raph raised his eye brow, a silent request to continue talking.

"It's because I have my period…" Kana whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Casey snapped.

"It's because I have my period!" Kana gasped. And her face flushed.

"What's with the tomato impression?" Mikey said as he walked in with Donnie. Casey sniggered, but said nothing. He wasn't planning on it, if he knew anything about women, it would be that their hormones did some pretty crazy things to them… especially April. He blushed at the thought of April.

"Kana's got her period." Raph said smugly. Donnie froze in mid step, and dropped the pizza he was eating.

"What's a period?" Mikey asked. Leo's head turned to look at his brothers.

"Ask Kana, I'm sure she knows…" Raph smirked. 'This oughta be good.'

**A/N: Please tell me if I should have a lemon… I think I'm better at lemons then actually writing a fanfic… And if I wrote a lemon, would I have to change the WHOLE story rating or just that one fanfic? R&R please!**


End file.
